Falling Yin Love
}} Synopsis When a mysterious stranger shows up and asks Yin on a date, Yang is suspicious. Can Yang convince his sister that not all that glitters is gold? Plot When Yin stops Yang from hurting a flower, a puppygrif and a baby because of their looks, they reveal themselves to be monsters on the inside, despite their once adorable appearance. Master Yo appears to defeat them, and reminds his students that “Beauty is not always beautiful”. Yang, angry at what his sister did, remarks that she may very well give them up to an assassin because of appearances. Yin, upset, tells him that she can get a boyfriend. Yang retorts that she’ll only get a date when pigs fly. Yin is seen in her room, talking to three pictures of guys she finds cute when the doorbell suddenly rings. She answers the door and a cute guy named Brett is outside. He claims to want to study Woo Foo and convinces Master Yo to teach him by offering a generous donation. After being taught levitation, Yin sadly asks Brett if this was goodbye, only to be surprised when he asks her out on a date. Brett leaves an ecstatic Yin on the floor as Yang and Master Yo find her giggling and bragging about her date. Meanwhile, a pig has magically grown wings and is flying around the dojo. Master Yo then informs Yang that he has to chaperone their date, much to Yang’s chagrin. On the date, Yang is constantly pushed out of the picture by a presumedly jealous Brett. Unnoticed by Yin, each time Brett is touching her, his hands glow green as he drains her Woo Foo energy. Yang however, is suspicious when Brett pushes him off the table and he suddenly feels weaker. Yang almost catches on to Brett when he finds him talking to to the nightmaster on the bathroom's mirror, only for Brett to distract him by shouting that there is something to hit. Back at the dojo, Yang confronts Brett while Yin is out in the kitchen, telling him that he doesn't trust Brett. When their chests make contact, Brett's chest can be heard making a "clank" sound, similar to metal being hit. Before Yang can figure out more about this, Yin returns from the kitchen. In their room, Yang is wondering about Brett's motives when he catches sight of Yin's "cute guys" pictures. He then notices that Brett has every quality that Yin finds attractive, thus making him her perfect guy. He smelled a trap. In the living room, Brett is about to kiss Yin when Yang hits him on the head with the board. Yang then shows his sister his findings in an effort to persuade her that this was all a trap, only to have the tables turned on him when Yin ecstatically kisses Brett, calling him the dreamiest boy ever. As soon as they kiss, Yin instantly feels drained as Brett's body explodes to reveal it was Yuck all along. As it turns out, his energy was sucked in Flaviour's vacuum and picked up by the Nightmaster. In return for his services, the Nightmaster gave him a dreamy robot body with specialized hands that could drain enough Woo Foo energy to give him a real body. Yang goes into battle with Yuck without Yin since she is too depressed to fight. Realizing that this was partly his fault, Yang admits that Yin is a smart, nice and sweet girl who deserves a far better boyfriend than Brett. Yin, feeling happy, conjures up a plan. Using the metallic hands Yuck used against her, Yin fools Yuck into believing that she still likes him to get close to him, only to hug him and drain him of his Woo Foo energy until exhaustion. Yang uses this opportunity to send Yuck flying out of the dojo. Trivia *This episode features Yuck as the main antagonist *In the cinema, some of the characters wears a hat from the episode Dojo, Oh No!. *The picture is similiar to the Fairly OddParents episode A Wish Too Far! *Yuck's voice became darker. *if you look closely in a scene where Yang hits Brett with Yin's board one of the guys that Yin finds attractive has an error of the hair originally blue green being brown, when Yang shows the board The hair becomes blue green Category:Episodes Category:Season 1